Todo pasa por algo
by Sofia25
Summary: Es una historia sobre una chica que tuvo una mala experiencia amorosa con Logan y luego encuentra el verdadero amor en otra persona


Logan y yo nos conocimos en la escuela, cuando teníamos simplemente 6 años, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos desde que éramos chiquitos, me acuerdo que el primer día de clases, el vino y me pregunto si quería sentarme con el, yo no conocía a nadie y le dije que si, ese día fue cuando empezó nuestra amistad y a medida que pasaba el tiempo esa amistad se fue convirtiendo en algo mas, para mi fue algo imposible no enamorarme de ese chico tan lindo con una sonrisa hermosa y esos hoyuelos que me volvían loca cada vez que sonreía, con ese pelo morocho y esos ojos marrones que mataban.

Un día cuando teníamos 15 años nos besamos pero nada serio, para mi fue uno de los mejor días de mi vida, hasta ese momento, pero se quedo en un simple beso, después de todo éramos solo mejores amigos. Pero finalmente el día que terminábamos la escuela, hace unos 6 años aproximadamente me pregunto si quería ser su novia, yo muy contenta le dije que si. Nunca había pensado que ese día podía llegar a pasar de verdad, era como un sueño, siempre hubo algo entre nosotros pero esa fue la primera vez que lo bese ya siendo una pareja, todo parecía tan perfecto, como un sueño echo realidad o una película con final feliz.

Lastima que en la vida real no todo es final feliz, no voy a mentir el tiempo que estuvimos juntos no fue malo, es mas, fue muy bueno y yo estaba muy feliz, estaba con el chico que siempre había soñado y me gustaba desde que tenia 10 años, y aunque en ese momento no era tan chica, ya tenia casi 18 años, creo que estaba demasiado enamorada como para ver la realidad.

Realmente no se si el en algún momento llego a amarme de verdad o solo fueron simples mentiras todo lo que le me decía, pero en este momento ya no me importa, pero se podría decir que desperdicie 3 años de mi vida con una persona que no valía la pena.

Cuando cumplimos 19, a un año de estar juntos, me propuso ir a vivir juntos, creo que esa fue la mejor época en la pareja y yo obviamente dije que si, estaba realmente enamorada, sentía que estaba en el paraíso, todo parecía tan perfecto en ese momento, hasta llegue a pensar que íbamos a casarnos y formar una familia juntos, que ingenua fui al creer eso, pero nunca pensé que alguien como el, mi mejor amigo de casi toda la vida y novio podría hacerme esto, pero es casi una ley de la vida que las personas cambien con el tiempo y la persona que creías conocer de toda tu vida ya no este y se transforme en alguien que prácticamente no conozcas.

Recuerdo cuando éramos más chicos y teníamos 15 o 16 años y hablamos de la vida, de las cosas que pasaban, hablamos prácticamente de cualquier tema, un día salio un tema y el dijo que nunca le haría a su novia lo que años después el me hizo a mi, por eso me costo tanto creerlo en el momento, por eso me dolió como dolió y por eso me sentí tan entupida al no haberme dado cuenta antes, nunca creí que el me lo haría a mi, pero el tiempo paso y lo hizo.

Recuerdo ese día perfectamente era un 4 de marzo y aunque nunca fui la típica novia celosa y paranoica que le revisa todo a su novio, no se si estará bien o mal hacerlo, solo se que ese no es le tipo de chica que soy yo, pero cuando una llega a su casa después de un día cansador de trabajo y estudio y ve que en la computadora de su novio hay abierto una charla con una chica, la cual sabes que no es una amiga por que nunca la habías visto ni escuchado hablar de ella, ni tanpoco un familiar por que después de tantos años de conocerlo, conoces a toda su familia, la paranoia y la intriga empiezan a salir y es por eso que me que puse a leer la charla con esta chica, las cosas que leí no eran nada lindas para mi, el ultimo mensaje que había era uno de ella que decía "me muero por volver a verte no puedo esperar mas, te extraño" y se lo había mandado hacia 1 minuto, al leer esto sentí un dolor en mi pecho y un vacío en el estomago que no puedo ni explicarlo, sentí que mi mundo de fantasías se caía a pedazos y a medida que seguía leyendo me di cuenta que Logan me engañaba y no era algo nuevo, los mensajes habían empezado aproximadamente un año antes del día que yo los leí. Vale aclarar que ese ultimo mensaje era uno de los que menos me dolieron de todos los que leí, las cosas que el le decía a ella eran aun peores, y de la chica prefiero ni hablar, ella sabia que el tenia una novia y aun así seguía con todo esto.

Lo único que pude hacer cuando termine de leer y mientras leía los mensajes fue llorar y llorar y seguir llorando hasta que ya no quedaban mas lagrimas como para seguir y sentirme una entupida y pensaba como podía ser que no me haya dado cuenta antes, un año desde que todo esto empezó y yo seguía mi vida como si nada pasara, aunque la verdad es que yo no tenia ni idea de que Logan me estaba engañando, yo seguía como si el fuera el novio perfecto que tanto amaba y en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba cegada por amor y ahí es cuando todas las cosas que alguna vez te parecieron raras empiezan a tener sentido, cuando te das cuanta de cada mentira y cuando te das cuenta cuanto duele que la persona que mas amas te haga esto. También me di cuenta de que Logan a veces parece muy inteligente pero este no fue el caso ya que no fue muy inteligente como para borrar la charla o tal vez el quería que lo lea, la verdad es que nunca lo voy a saber pero yo creo que no pensó y no se dio cuenta de borrarla.

Ese día cuando el llego a casa me vio sentada en el piso al lado de la computadora llorando, el muy preocupado o fingiendo preocupación, por que era muy buen actor, algo que me fui dando con el tiempo, me pregunto que me pasaba por que lloraba, yo simplemente me levante, me fui hasta nuestro cuarto, agarre un bolso metí mi ropa y me fui sin decir una palabra, el seguía llamándome y preguntando que me pasaba, yo solo lo ignoraba y seguía caminando, estaba muy enojada y dolorida como para querer hablarle.

Supongo que se habrá dado cuenta que fue lo que paso cuando fue hasta su computadora y vio la charla abierta. Ese día me llamo infinidad de veces y me mandaba mensajes pidiendo perdón y al otro día fue hasta la casa de mis padres, donde yo estaba, y seguía pidiéndome perdón, ahí fue la primera vez que le dirigí la palabra en todo un día, la noche anterior no había respondido ni un llamado ni un solo mensaje, le dije que se vaya que no quería verlo, que lo que el me hizo nunca se lo iba a perdonar y que el sabia perfectamente que no lo haría, muchas veces habíamos hablado del tema cuando éramos mas chicos y el sabia que yo no lo iba a perdonar, bueno al menos yo respeto lo que digo no como el que a pesar de haber dicho que nunca lo haría lo hizo. Aunque yo seguía diciéndole que se vaya el seguía ahí pidiendo perdón una y otra vez, diciendo que me amaba que no lo iba a volver a hacer que esa chica no significaba para el, el daño ya estaba echo y yo no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo ni ahora ni nunca. Ese día discutimos y mucho, yo la verdad no tenia ganas ni de hablarle pero cada palabra que salía de su boca me daba asco y no podía evitar contestarle, tenia que sacar toda esa bronca que había acumulado, no podía quedarme callada.

Viví un año en una mentira, estando con un hombre que estaba con otra persona al mismo tiempo, con un mentiroso, con alguien que no valía la pena, no iba a perdonarlo ni aunque rogara o me digiera mil veces que me ama, sus "te amo" ya no significaban nada para mi, si lo hizo una vez seguro lo iba a seguir haciendo y yo no estaba dispuesta a vivir así.

Sinceramente no se si el después de ese día siguió hablando con esa chica o no, no voy a mentir, tenia intriga de saberlo, después de todo lo amaba y quería saber si sus palabras de "esa chica no significa nada para mi" eran verdad o eran simplemente una mas de sus mentiras, se que después de un año de habernos separado el se puso de novio con una chica, espero que no le haya echo lo mismo que me hizo a ami, nadie se merece que le hagan eso, espero que haya aprendido que lo que me hizo no estuvo bien y que me lastimo demasiado.

Una de las cosas que lamento fue haberlo perdido como amigo, por que aunque era mi novio, también era mi amigo, 16 años de amistad para terminar así, peleados y sin hablarnos.

Yo estoy segura que ese día el se fue de mi casa pensando que en algún momento iba a perdonarlo pero se equivoco, por que por suerte nunca lo hice.

Después de ese día el siguió llamando durante un mes aproximadamente, diciendo que realmente lo sentía, que no sabia que hacer sin mi. Estaría mintiendo si diría que no pensé en perdonarlo, sus palabras parecían sinceras, pero también lo parecían todas las mentiras que me dijo antes, y cuando recordaba eso, es cuando la bronca y dolor volvían y ganas de perdonarlo se transformaban en odio.

Si llore alguna vez después de ese día no fue por perderlo, fue por darme cuenta de lo entupida que había sido todos esos años, por amar a un hombre que no valía la pena y por darme cuenta cuando ya era un poco tarde, pero por suerte tenia el apoyo de mi mejor amiga para hacerme sentir mejor y decirme que no fue mi culpa que era algo que yo nunca lo podía sospechar, como dije antes el era muy buen actor y sus mentiras eran muy creíbles, Hasta ella misma me dijo que nunca se hubiera imaginado que el me haga esto, pero ella seguía con la mente positiva diciéndome que todo pasa por algo, que yo iba a encontrar a alguien mejor, alguien que realmente me ame y nunca haga nada para lastimarme.

Y por suerte para mi ella tenia razón y a un año de mi pelea con Logan, un 5 marzo, conocí a mi actual novio, James, con el cual estoy hace 2 años y lo amo de verdad y estoy segura que el me ama, estamos muy felices juntos y nunca pensé que iba a conocer a alguien como el.

A veces creo que como dijo mi amiga las cosas enserio pasan por algo, si nunca me hubiera peleado con Logan nunca hubiera conocido a James, y ahora puedo decir que se lo que es amar a una persona enserio, aunque sufrí con todo lo que me paso con mi ex, no me arrepiento de nada.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por leerla, espero que les haya gustado, queda otro capitulo, así que si a alguien le interesa que me diga y lo subo cuando lo termine

:D. El segundo cap seria la historia de como James y la chica se conocieron


End file.
